


The one that got my   Hope back

by Mariskad



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, 5secondsofsummer - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Babies, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cousins, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, daddyashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariskad/pseuds/Mariskad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica had a normal life, but when a few bad choices came back to her the person she cared about the most was taken from her. The only person she ever fully loved was gone. She has always blamed herself. She became depressed, but kept trying her hardest to get back the only thing that mattered to her. When her mom tells her that her cousin is coming home to visit with some of his friends she meets someone special. Ashton. She doesn’t want to love someone else. She doesn’t want someone else taken from her. What happens when she lets go and lets herself love? Will Ashton help her get back the one she lost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jessica's *P.O.V.*

I woke up on another boring Wednesday. I got out of bed and slowly walk over to my bathroom. I turn on the light and face the mirror. I look like a mess. I walk over to my shower and turn it on. I take my pajamas off giving the shower enough time to warm up. I step in the shower and get cleaned. I brush out my black wavy hair. After a long hot shower I get out and wrap a towel around me. I walk out and over to my closet. I take out black skinny jeans and my Marvel sweater. I put my clothes on and walk out my room to my kitchen. I grab an apple and wash it. I walk into my TV room and flick on the TV. I began watching the news. I heard my phone ringing from my room. I run in my room and find my phone on my bed I pick it up to see it my best friend.

"Hey Briaannnnaaa!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey Jess! Want to do something today?" she yelled back.

"Sureee come over in like 15 and we can go to the movies" I told her. We continued to talk about God knows what till she got here. There was a knock at my door. I get up from the couch to answer it. I open it to find my excited best friend.

"Hey Bri!" I say hugging her. I turn to shut the door and we walk down stairs to her car. We talk on our short walk. Once we get into her car my phone begins to ring again. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's my mom.

"Hey mommy!" I say into the phone

"Hey Jess. Michael is moving out here for a year and half with some of his friends this weekend and they need to stay at your place do you have enough room?" Michaels coming here?! Yes!!! I miss my little cousin. I haven't seen him in 3 years. He's probably so grown up now. Well he is 17 now and he was only 14 when I saw him last.

"I'll make room from my little cousin!" I reply to my mom

"How many friends is he bringing?" I asked. I hope not too many I only have one spare room and a sofa sleeper.

"3 so there will be 4 total. Are you ready for that?" she joked.

"Yes he's my baby cousin I'm willing to do almost anything for him." I tell her. We talk for couple minutes while Brianna silently sings to the radio. We hang up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Sooooo Michael and 3 of his friends are moving into my place for and year and a half." I tell Bri.

"Really? How are you going to handle 4 boys living with you for a year?" she asked laughing.

"I have no idea..." I tell her laughing too.

We finally made it to the theater and decided to watch The Conjuring. We got our tickets and popcorn and candy. We walk into the theater and go to the way back. We sit down and when the lights go down I put up the arm rests for the two seats to my right and lay my legs across the seats.

*after the movie*

"That was so good!" Brianna said once we were walking back to her car.

"I know but it was so gory! (A.N./ I haven't seen it my friend just told me she thought it was gory)

We get in her car and turn the radio on and begin to sing along with it till we get back to my house. When we get back Brianna goes and sits on my couch in the TV room while I go in my room and plug my phone in. I walk back and Bri is lying on my couch watching cartoons.

"Chinese?" I asked her. She nodded yes and I walked into the kitchen and found a takeout menu. I walk back to my room menu in hand and grab my phone. I unlock it and put in the number. I wait as it rings. I order and then walk back to the couch and Brianna is still lying across it.

"Move!!!" I yelled while pushing her.

"Nooooo" she whined.

"Move or I get the water." I threatened with a smirk. She groaned then sat up and I took a seat next to her. We watched TV till the food came. When the doorbell rang I got up with money and walked to the door. I opened it and it hasn't the Chinese delivery man.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"She wanted to see you and she wouldn't stop asking till I told her she could." Andrew explained.

"My baby.." I whispered. "Whe-where is she?" I franticly asked. I want to see my girl.

" In the car with my mom  she wouldn't let us take her out of her car seat." He told me. I turned around and set the money down on the table and walked over to Brianna.

"Andrews here. She wanted to see me and was annoying him." I told her and ran out the door pass Andrew excited to see my girl. I run out the door and see Andrews all too familiar car. I stop running and walk over to it and over to the back seat. I open the door and see my little angel.

"Mommy!" she yelled happily.

"Hi Baby how are you?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Ok I miss you mommy." She says starting to cry. I hug her and rub her small back.

"It's ok sweetheart I miss you too but you'll be fine." I tell her then move her so I can see her face. I give her a kiss on the cheek and she kisses my nose. I laugh and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Andrew there.

"Mommy has to go now" Andrew tells says.

"Be good for Daddy. Mommy loves you." I say kissing her head then giving her a tight hug. I pull away and shut the door. I turn to Andrew.

"I'm going to get her back one way or another" I tell him pointing at him.

"Sure you are." He says laughing and walking into his car. As they pull away the back seats window rolls down and she waves to me.

"Bye Mommy!" she yells and smiles at me.

"Bye baby!" I yell back waving tears streaming down my face. I stand there for a few minutes after they are out of sight then I slowly walk by up to my place. When I get there I see the Chinese delivery man at the door and I wait till he leaves then I walk over. I knock on the door and Bri answers the door. When she sees my eyes and my tear stained cheeks she pulls me into a hug. I pull away wiping my eyes and walking in and closing the door behind me. I see the food on the table and I walk over to it and begin to eat it in silence. Bri joins me and we stay quiet the entire time we eat. When I finish I throw away my trash. Bri does the same then she walks back to the table and gets her bag.

"I have to go home but call me if you need anything" she says walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I say quietly. She walks out the door and I walk into my room. I shut the door and take off my clothes and go to my dresser and take out my pajamas. I put them on and lay down in my bed. I snuggle into the covers and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know its short but they'll get longer. As I said before I've already prewirtten these.

*Jessica P.O.V.*

The next couple days went on the same way. I would wake up eat clean up a little for Michael and his friends. I will be picking them up in a few hours from my parent's house and bringing them back. I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I walked back into my room and change out of my pajamas and into my grey sweats that have Greece written on the left leg. I put my Marvel sweater on and took my phone off its charger. I look at it and checked the time seeing it was 1:30p.m. I was supposed to be picking them up at 3:00. I walk into to my TV room and sat down on my couch. I was sitting there in silence when I started staring at my coffee table. I was looking at a picture of me and my parents. It was us at my 16th birthday a few days before I got pregnant. I was interrupted by my house phone ringing. I sat up and quickly wiped my tears. I looked at the clock on my wall and see I've been sitting there for 30 minutes. I walk over the kitchen counter and pick up the phone.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hi sweetie your cousin's flight landed early and he will be here in about 20 minutes. You should head over here and we can visit before they come." She informed me. Michael's almost here! Yay!! My little cousin! I miss him so much!

"Ok! I'll leave now be there in about 15 minutes" I tell her. I heard her hung up and I walk to my door and put my black convers on. I opened the door and walked out. I made it to my car and pulled out of my parking spot and made my way to my parents.

 

Once I made it my parents I parked my car in their drive way and walked up to the door. I knocked on the door. I head footsteps coming from inside then my mom opened the door.

 "Hey sweetie! Come in!" she said moving aside so I could come in. I walked in and walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. My mom soon followed me in and sat down next to me.

"So you excited to see Michael?" she asked.

"Hell yes! I think excited is an understatement" I laugh

"Well they should be here any minute now so I'm going to go open the door, and go clean up a bit. Why don't you wait outside for them?" she said nodding toward the door.

I get up and walk over to the door and walk outside. I go to the front yard and sit down on the grass. I was zoning out till I heard the sound of a car pulling up next to my car. I stand up fast and waited till I see my cousin. I see him come out of the door. Ohh hes so much bigger. My baby cousins all grown up.

"Mikey!" I yell and start running to him. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Jessy!" he yells and opens his arms to hug me. We I got to him I gave him a big hug. I jumped into his arms and he lifted me up and spun me around, and we started laughing.

"I missed you so much Michael!" I say hugging him again.

"I missed you too!" he said.

"Ok put me down now so you can go see my mom" I said and he put me down.

"Wait you need to meet the boys first" he said turning to 3 slightly confused boys.

"Boys! This is my cousin Jessica, Jessica this is Luke." He said pointing to a boy with blonde hair who looked a little awkward and shy.

"Calum." He said pointing to a boy with black hair that was pulled back in a beanie.

"and Ashton" he said pointing to a boy with brownish blonde hair with glasses on. He was...wow. He was very attractive. They all gave me a wave.

"Well hi umm you can just leave your bags in the car. My mom just wants to talk to Michael for a little then we can head to my place." They all nodded and I started to walk to the door. They all followed behind.

"Mommy! Mikey and his friends are here!" I yell into the house not sure of here she is. I hear running then my mom comes up from down stairs.

"Oh Michael you've grown so much!" she said fast walking over to him and hugging him.

"Hi Aunt Teresa" he said smiling and hugging back.

"Please. Please come sit down. Uncle David is at work maybe you can come by tomorrow and see him." She says sitting down with us.

Everyone starts chatting and I started to zone out. I found myself looking at Ashton. His eyes are a beautiful light brown green color. His hair looks kind of curly and it probably feels like a cloud. He has a grey jacket on with a black T-shirt under. (the picture i was looking at when i wrote this part is on the side) He had grey sweat pants on with black convers.  He was truly a beautiful human, but I don't want to fall for someone again. Last time I did they ended up being a lying asshole and took the thing I loved the most and stole her from me. I don't want something like that to happen again. oh god no. no no no no. He saw me looking at him. He smirked at me and I blushed and looked away.

"Well I think we should head out mom so the boys can unpack and get settled in." I say standing up from my spot on the couch. Everyone stood up too.

"Oh alright have fun see you soon. I love you two" she said hugging me and Michael. We pull away and we walk to the door and I pull it open and walk over to my car while they go to theirs.

"Uhh just follow me to my place" I said Michael nodded and we got in are separate cars.

 

We got back to my place and I parked my car and Michael parked next to me. My phone started to ring and I got out of the car and pulled it out of my pocket not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello" I tiredly say into the phone.

"Jess where are you? I came over but you weren't home." Brianna said sounding kind of worried.

"I'm fine I just had to pick up Michael and his friends" I said trying to calm her down.

"Ohhh can I come over I want to see him I haven't seen him in forever!" she said excitedly into the phone me having to bring it away from my ear because she was so loud. I started laughing and put the phone back to my ear. I walk over to the boys and they were all taking their bags out of the car.

"Let them unpack then I'll call you and you can come over then." I said so the boys have some time alone.

"Ok! Don't forget I'll be waiting." She said then hung up.

"Sorry about that..my best friend is...interesting" I said laughing.

"It's fine we know how it is to have a weird best friend..or friends" Ashton said looking at the other boys laughing too.

"Well lets go on up shall we?" I said leading them to my place. We walked up the stairs to my door. I take out my key and unlock the door and let them in.

"It's not much but it's something." I said. Then walk over to my couch and took my shoes off.

"Uhh I got a spare bedroom over there and this couch folds out into a bed." I said pointing to the spare room and then the couch.

"Okay well do you mind if we sit here and watch TV and unpack tomorrow." Michael asked.

"No not at all this is your home now too. Oh but I'm warning you now my best friend is coming over sometime soon. She wants to see Michael." I told them.

"Brianna is coming over? I haven't seen her in forever. "Michael said happily. I know he likes her. He had since we were little. They dated for a little bit but then Michael's musical career hit off and they decided on ending it. Then my family wanted to move and brought Brianna with us. Long story and we don't have time for that now. The boys went and sat down on the couch and I Ashton sat on the floor seeing there was no more room on the couch. I went and sat down next to him and set my phone down on the coffee. We sat and watched TV for a while till my phone started ringing. It's probably Bri. I grab my phone off the table not looking at who was calling.

"Hey sorry I forget to all you back." I said

"What? What are you talking about?" Andrew said. Goddammit not now please.

"Sorry I thought you were Brianna." I said to him.

"It's fine. I was just calling because she wanted to tell you about her day." He told me sounding annoyed.

"Put her on the phone now" I demanded. I got up from my spot on the floor and walked into the hallway and walked into my room. I locked the door behind me and sat on the floor.

"HI mommy!" I heard from the phone.

"Hi my baby! Daddy said you wanted to tell me about your day." I said back in the soft voice I always used with her.

*Ashton's P.O.V.*

I could tell something was wrong. Especially by the tone of her voice when she talked to whoever was on the phone.  I don't know why I care so much. I mean yeah she is cute, but I just met her and its obvious she is hiding something. It's not my place to get it out of her either. I was snapped out of my thought by a door opening.

"Sorry about that" Jessica said quietly once she sat down next to me. I could see her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying and she had tear stained cheeks.

"Want to talk about it?" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and nodded her head no.  She looked back at the TV and I did too. She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on her head.

*Jessica's P.O.V.*

I need to figure out some way of getting my baby back. I just don't know. Every time I've tried getting custody of her it failed. Shit I forgot to talk to Brianna. I grabbed my phone and texted Brianna.

J: Hey sorry I forgot to call you Andrew called. You can come over now if you like.

B: It's fine I'll head over now :) 

I put my phone down and sit up straight.

"Brianna is coming over now so be ready." I joked. They all nodded and continued watching TV.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and I saw Brianna jumping up and down.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled back.

"Where is he?" she whispered quietly. I know she meant Michael.  I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Mikey! Come here Brianna is here" I yell into the TV room. I hear him come over here.

"Brianna!" he said and ran over to her bringing her into tight hug. I walk away giving them their space. I walked to the couch and sat down in Michaels spot.

"I guess he's just a little excited to see her." Luke said laughing nodding toward Brianna and Michael still hugging them both with wide smiles.

"Yeah. Them kids are made for each other I'm tellin ya" I said shaking my head. They laughed and I grabbed and pillow and cuddled up to it. I soon found myself falling asleep.

*Ashton's P.O.V.*

After a few minutes Michael and Brianna came over and sat next to me on the floor and started to cuddle. I looked behind me and saw that Jessica had fallen asleep. She looked so adorable when she was asleep. I got up from my spot on the floor.

"Uhh she fell sleep I'm just gonna take her to her room." I said.

They nodded and I picked her up bridal style. She moved a bit and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Where's her room?" I asked Brianna.

 "In the hallway door on the right." She said. I silently thanked her and walked in that direction. I walked into her room and laid her down in her bed. I bent down and left a kiss on her forehead. I quietly walked out of her room and lightly shut the door trying not to wake her. I smiled to myself I think I'm going to like it staying here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Umm hi. I guess I hope you liked it I dunno I've already written the first few chapters and they're kinda short, but they'll get better as I go on. I promise.  
> See ya!  
> ~M


End file.
